Extreme Popularity
by Pairingslover
Summary: Something strange is happening in the underworld. All of a sudden he is chased by girls, and together with him, is Kiba, who has problems of his own to face. IsseixHarem story with slight Fem!Kiba.


Disclaimer: I do not own High school DXD

Hello, I'm Hyoudou Issei, and I'm the sekiryuutei, the wielder of the sacred gear, 'The Boosted Gear'. The Gremory team, including myself, is in the Underworld for a meet-and-greet session with the fans of the popular series about me as an oppai dragon. We go our separate ways to change into more acceptable clothes, with Kiba and me heading one direction, and the girls heading down another. After half an hour, we leave the dressing rooms, and chat listlessly about stuff as we stroll down the hallway.

While Kiba and I are on our way to meet up with Rias and the others, we are attacked by a dozen or so female fans. I look at Kiba in pity. Although I am still a little jealous with his popularity with the ladies, my reputation with the children makes up for that. I find that they can be as enjoyable as spending time with female devils. The shrill screams of the fan-girls hurt my ears as they come thundering down the corridor to meet their favourite actor. I swiftly stand to the side, and distance myself away from Kiba. He looks at me unbelievingly, and I offer an apologetic smile. I don't feel like getting trampled over by squealing devils anytime soon.

As I lean against the wall, patiently waiting for them to arrive, suffocate Kiba with their exuberance, and run off, I realise that the mob is directed towards me! I only have time to uncross my arms, and mutter,'' What the-'' before I am knocked off the ground and carried up into the air like a trophy. Whoa, I'm getting dizzy. ''ISSEI! ISSEI! ISSEI! '' The high-pitched screams are getting really painful to my ears. Multiple hands shoot up to graze lightly against mine, and sighs of pleasure are heard throughout the crowd. I glance to the back, terrified of the sudden situation, and catch Kiba in my gaze. He looks concerned and just as confused as me, if not more.

'' K-Kiba! I may need a little help here!'' My desperate plea for help seems to help him snap out of the trance he is in. Suddenly, they tear off the right sleeve of my shirt! The flock stops moving and, still holding me high up in the air, watch as the scrap of cloth flutter in the hands of their… leader, I presume. Their screams die down to nothing as they observe the material. For a moment, I, too, watch the former right sleeve of my shirt just hang in the silence. I realise that they still have me propped up on their shoulders. I mentally commend them for their strength, despite the situation. I can hear Kiba's grunts as he tries to force himself in between the girls.

Using the situation to his advantage, he quickly yanks me away from the crowd and throws me a good three feet away. I scramble to my feet, taking in a deep breath before I am swiftly pulled by Kiba, who somehow manages to squeeze his way out.

"Whoa!" I give a soft yelp at his forceful gesture and stumble a little before regaining my footing and sprinting away with Kiba leading. We turn a corner, and not long after, thundering sounds are heard from behind us. I choke a little on my own saliva and run even faster.

"Issei, take your shirt off!'' Kiba yells at me as I catch up to him.

''What?! WHY? ''

'' JUST DO IT!''

I groan at the ridiculousness of the situation and wriggle my arms out of the sleeves- or rather, sleeve. Somehow managing to continue running at the same time, I fling my scruffy-looking shirt at the crowd and, in slow-motion, all of them pounced at once.

Using that as our advantage, we run and run until we stop in front of our starting point: The male devils dressing room. We are both on our knees, swallowing lung-sized clumps of air.

'' Dammit, Kiba! '' I manage to muster up a whisper from my oxygen-depraved lungs, which are currently occupied with the task of transporting the life-sustaining gas to my cramping legs. '' Getting… chased by… female devils… is your job!'' I quickly shove him into the male devils dressing room; shut the door, and collapse onto the couch. The deafening sound of footsteps is slowly fading. Even though breathing heavily, Kiba manages a weak smile.

'' I thought being… popular was… one of your dreams, Issei-kun.'' I narrow my eyes at him. Damn that good-looking bastard and his weird sense of humour.

'' I don't want to be popular to the extent where they actually try to kidnap me!'' I sharply reply, before grabbing a spare shirt, putting it on, and sinking even deeper into the couch. Kiba takes a seat beside me, and we both just rest in the comfortable silence. While resting my chin against the palm of my right hand, I think of several different theories to this phenomenon. After 10 minutes or so, I sigh in submission.

It's so frustrating.

I can't think of any reasons why they're chasing me, and not Kiba.

''… I'm stumped. What about you? Got anything?'' I shift my head to turn and ask Mr Handsome, and as expected, he nods his head slowly, his light grey eyes glinting in anticipation.

'' I think this is all part of Azazel-sensei's plan.'' His words are so full of confidence that I am slightly taken aback by their intensity. Why is he so sure about this?

'' Well, I genuinely won't be surprised if this is a part of his plan, but I've never heard him mention such an idea before.'' Kiba has a frozen expression on his face after I finish speaking. His concrete-tinted orbs are locked onto me. ''… Kiba? Are you alright?'' He opens his mouth to answer, but I don't hear his voice.

'' Kiba?'' I softly call out his name again, and my hand reaches out to shake him out of his stiffened state. As soon as my fingers brush against his shoulder, his eyes widen in shock, and he slaps my hand away abruptly. Now, I am genuinely worried for him. '' Hey, what's wrong?'' I don't reach out to comfort him again, for I am afraid that it'll only agitate him further.

He looks down, boring holes into the floor, and I realise that his body is trembling. He flinches and all of a sudden, his body starts glowing!

It envelopes him completely, and I have to shield my eyes away from the intensity of it. After 20 seconds, it dies down and I rush to Kiba's side. I realise that his clothes seem a lot looser than normal. I look at him, observing his long waist-length hair, long eyelashes, and hourglass figure-

Wait, WHAT?

'' K-Kiba? '' He slowly raises his head, and a soft whimper is heard.

''I-Issei-kun…''

Kiba's voice is soft and high-pitched and he sounds so vulnerable, just like a-

'' I'm a girl…''

Oh shit.

A/N: This is an experimental fic. It is not meant to be taken seriously. This is just from the leftover brain juice I have. My other fic: **Devil Diaries **is currently being updated on. Give me a little more time. Thanks!


End file.
